


It's bad! We’re running!

by Sagartolen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 69, Explicit Language, Fights, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Mighty Nein Members, POV Beauregard (Critical Role), Spoilers, laughing hand, monk shit is cool, yasha no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagartolen/pseuds/Sagartolen
Summary: Beau tries to get herself and everyone else to safety. She almost succeeds..(OR: Attempt and writing a section of episode 69′s ‘Laughing Hand’ fight. So if you haven’t seen the most recent broadcast I suggest you watch that first.)





	It's bad! We’re running!

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the version I posted on Tumblr [here](https://pi-cat000.tumblr.com/post/186045071257/cr-laughing-hand-fight).

Fjord’s falchion slices Oban, biting at his wings, causing the fiend to crash down from its attempt at flight. Dead. Surely, it’s dead. After unloading blow after blow, punching the living daylights out of the creature, surely, it’s dead. Oban gargles something unintelligible. Abyssal, she recognises. Then he melts, turning to slop, soaking down through the stonework. Beau barely has a chance to feel disappointed- _damnit, how were they supposed to question the creature if they didn’t have the body_ \- because she’s trying to duck under a quick moving blade which materialises from the shadows and comes hurtling towards her face. Apparently, The Laughing Hand can move faster than its hulking form implied.

She’s not quick enough to dodge. It slams into her, slicing across her shoulder, forcing her to roll back to lessens the impact. The swing continues its smooth arc around, briefly halted by Fjord’s falchion before the weight becomes too much and the blade slips through Fjord’s guard. 

“We need to get the fuck outta here,” Fjord grunts, stumbling backward while still facing the monstrosity, freehand now holding his newest stab wound.

“No shit,” Beau retorts, springing back to her feet, eyes affixed to the creature. Around her, the demonic whispers grow louder and more oppressive. A steady thrum, urging her to RUN. _GET OUT_. Only, she can’t move, the fear is paralysing. While she is stuck, frozen in place, Fjord darts to the side, drawing The Hand’s attention and ire. He gets caught by the scythe-shaped blade as it swings up. However, when the blade reverses back, falling down, it passes harmlessly through empty space. Fiord’s form blurs, turning to thin mist. The scythe cracks into the stonework. The floor shakes, splintering under the blow.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” She repeats, talking over the whispers and fear. Repeated like a mantra, the statement quietens her mind, bringing a temporary peace. Never has Beau been more thankful for all those hours wasted in meditation. Deliberately, she turns to run. She, being faster and more agile than her teammates, needs to secure their exit.

“We’re running!” She orders, louder for the others to hear. The world tilts and an ethereal wind accelerates her movement. The afterimage she leaves flickers, distracting the creature, allowing her to disengage. 

A deafing clap of thunder and Fjord reappears in front of her. His expression is one of absolute shock and confusion, and he almost trips backwards when she slips around him.

“Fjord!” She barks over her shoulder, reaching out to the door. Whatever has him stunned, he needs to snap out of it quickly. Simultaneously, Beau checks the progress of her other teammates, attention jumping to Celeb and Caduceus. The squishier members of the company.

There is no sign of human-Celeb, just a giant gorilla in his place. Said gorilla is turning to face the colossal monstrosity closing in on the two, roaring a challenge. Bits of rubble fall from the cavern’s roof, disturbed by the noise. Caduceus, she can’t see his face, but he’s not moving, frozen like she had been. _Shit_. She’d pulled out too soon. _Shit_. Both magic users are dwarfed under its vast silhouette. Hopefully, morphed-gorilla-Celeb would be enough to tank the next blows, because she’s not going to make it back in time.

Over them it looms, many mouths twisted into grins. Its scythe grinds along the floor, producing a high-pitched whine, augmenting the steady thrum of demonic whispers. Beau is half turned now, momentum carrying her into the doorway where she skids to a full stop. 

A dense shadow darts along the wall, raising between them, cutting her off. One of the damn dogs condenses into a solid shape, biting at Caduceus, undeterred by Celeb who lashes out with a fist. Of course, it goes after Caduceus, of fucking course. Together, the scythe cuts up in a powerful curve, slicing across Cad’s side, leaving him open for The Hand’s fist to slam into his stomach. He sways but doesn’t fall. _Fuck_.

Fjord, he’s closer than her, swings at the dog, scattering its shadowy form to the unlit corners of the chamber. Gorilla-Celeb reaches out, scooping Cad up and away from further harm.

Beau tears her eyes from the scene, gripping and yanking the ornate dagger from where it’s wedged into weeping statue’s hand. _They need to get out._ A low rumble of stone grinding on stone. The doors begin to inch close. If they can get out before they shut completely, then they may have a chance.

Celeb lumbers up, bleeding heavily and holding a, thankfully, alive Caduceus. He is even alive enough to stagger from Celeb’s arms and stumble the rest of the way under his own power, collapsing down just beyond the closing doors. Bright golden light signals the use of healing magic. The more serious of Caduceus’s injuries knit themselves closed.

_Okay. That’s two._

Now. Where are Nott, Jester, Yasha, and Fjord?

Nott is sprinting up, and Jester’s not far behind. _Good_. Yasha’s further back. _Not good_. Fjord is several feet away, getting slammed into a wall and grappled. _Shit_. They’re not going to make it. Beau shoves the dagger back into the statue, halting the door’s progress.

“Jester,” She yells, “Pull the dagger out on my mark.”

Jester’s crying. Beau doesn’t have time to wonder why or make sure she understands the instruction because she is sprinting back past the, now human, Celeb. A flash of burning red and the wizard reaches for spell components. Celeb can unleash unholy destruction when he wants to, and Beau hopes he’s not about to blast the whole room to fiery smithereens. Small miracles, it’s not an explosion but a wall of flame. _WHOOSH_. It cuts diagonally past, lighting the hall in a dangerous yellow glow, splitting off The Hand from the grappled Fjord. Despite the fire, the creature maintains its hold. She dashes down the length of flaming wall, seizing Fjord’s upper arms, attempting to pull him free. Muscles strain, her breath comes in a hard gasp, and she slams a foot into The Hand’s fist to loosen its grip. Miraculously, she hauls Fjord to freedom, throwing him up over a shoulder, and taking several quickened steps.

“Now! Pull the dagger!”

The stone doors begin to shut. Beau shoves Fjord onward, snapping, “Go,” twisting to face The Hand. It steps through the fire, unaffected. The yellow flames draw the shadows out, elongating and blackening them so they swallow any remaining light. Its many teeth glow pale. The whispers grow, pressing in from all sides. A heavy swipe is deflected, cracking against her staff. _Get to the door._ She ducks the next swing. _Get to the door._ The third slash catches her over the ribs as she attempts to retreat. Before it can deliver a fourth, the world blurs into motion, and she pushes her tired muscles into a dead sprint, leaping. For a second, she’s flying. Then she comes to an abrupt stop, wedged between two slabs of stone.

_She’s stuck fast._

She’s fucking stuck in the doorway! Stuck and slowly getting crushed. Beau grips the stone on each side, wiggling, forcing herself through. After all that bullshit, she is not getting crushed by the door!

One last heave. Beau tumbles through, collapsing to the ground. Celeb immediately comes forward to help, looking horrified and vaguely apologetic.

“Yasha!”

Jester’s pained shout forces Beau up. She takes Celeb’s hand, hulling herself onto her feet. Just visible through the quickly narrowing gap is Yasha. SHIT! Yasha is on the wrong side of the door!

“Quick, the knife,” Beau orders, reaching. Nott, the one holding said knife, remains motionless.

“Nott! NOW!”

“No!” Fjord, yanks at her arm, “That’s not her. It’s not Yasha.”

“What,” Her attention snaps down. Fjord, face cracked with blood and sweat, is panting hard. His expression is one of complete shock. Beside him, Caduceus is holding a glowing hand towards a particularly nasty stab wound, focusing it shut with magic. The firbolg nods solemnly, confirming Fjord’s verdict. 

“Yasha!” Jester screams, falling to her knees, holding up a hand as if trying to grab ahold of their friend. The door slams closed with Yasha on the wrong side.


End file.
